fanon_universefandomcom-20200214-history
New Beginnings
New Beginnings ''is the first episode of Season 1 of ''Ben 10: New Age Plot After recreating the Universe, Ben decides to kick back and relax but Albedo has other Plans in mind. Story We see Ben and Rook both lying on the ground Unconscious, and Ben's eyes slowly open and he sees that he did Successfully Save the Universe Ben: "I.. I did it.. ". He looks over and Rook and checks to make sure he still breathing Ben: "Alright good, Your still alive.' Rook starts waking up and is surprised when he sees the world is still in One Piece Rook: "Ben you actually did it! You saved the entire Universe!." Ben: "Yeah I did but I know its not over yet, I didn't stop evil from existing or anything so we still need to be ready for anything." Suddenly they hear and explosion from across town. Ben: "Damn it, Ok lets find out what that was." Rook: "Roger That." Ben Activates the Omnitrix and Slams it down Transforming into Jetray, He then takes flight as Rook takes off on foot. Jetray: "Rook I'll survey from above you..." He is cut short as a large orange creature slams into him from above and they both crash Into the ground below. Jetray: "What the,," He is cut short again as the creature proceeds to bash Jetray deeper into the ground. Albedo: "How does it feel Tennyson?." "Beaten by one of your best aliens." As he continues to beat Jetray down he is shot from behind by Rook, who is using His Proto-Tool as a gun. Albedo/Rath: "Laughing" "Cut that out it Tickles". He then jumps off Jetray and charges at Rook who takes A battle stance As Rath charges Rook tries to Jump-Kick him but Rath grabs his Leg and slams him hard onto the ground, Rath extends the claw in his hand and prepares to Finish Rook off when he is Tackled from behind by Ben who has now also Transformed into Rath. Ben: "Now We're fighting on even terms Albedo." He says Triumphantly Albedo: "Oh are we now?." He says with a devious smile on his face. Albedo then hits the Omnitrix on his chest and four spikes protrude from it and a red light slowly envelopes Rath. As the light fades a new version of Rath stands there, or better known as Ultimate Rath. Ben: "Wait, you can still do that?!". He says very surprised. "I thought me and Azmuth took away that ability the last time." Albedo: "Oh you did but you must remember I am also a Galvan and I worked alongside Azmuth on the Ultimate Project, so I know every inside and out to how the Ultimatrix works." Albedo: " Now let us see the power of the Pre-Evolution to the Evolved." He then charges Rath delivering a hard blow to him and sending him flying back. Rath gets back and jumps forward landing on Ultimate Rath and hitting him continuously, but seeming to do no damage. Albedo: "If that's the best you can then I don't even feel sorry for you." He then grabs Rath and spins him around multiple times. He then lets go and Rath crashes into a building. We see a bright green flash and a green laser comes flying out of the hole in the building and hits Ultimate Rath stunning him. Upgrade: "How'd that feel buddy?" Upgrade walks out of the hole and prepares to merge with a nearby vehicle when he is hit by multiple diamond shards and looks over to see Albedo has transformed into Diamondhead. Diamondhead: "You thought you had me for a second didn't you Ben?" "But you forget I still know exactly how you fight, so you can't beat me." Upgrade: "Is that so? Because I'm pretty sure I've beaten you plenty of times and that won't stop here." He says confidently Upgrade then slaps the Omnitrix and Transforms into Gravattack and picks Diamondhead up and throws him around using his gravity powers. Diamondhead being unable to fight back is finally thrown through multiple buildings into finally crashes into an Oil truck that explodes on impact. Gravattack: "Ok that last part wasn't part of the plan, but I've got to put that fire out." He rushes over to the Fire and prepares to use his powers to put out the Flames when a large Crystal tower is slammed into him. Albedo: "Prepare to face the power of Ultimate Diamondhead!". He Boosts The tower lifts slowly as Gravattack uses all his strength to move it. "Damn I never knew just how heavy these things are." He Finally gets it off and throws it at Ultimate Diamondhead but he throws a single punch and smashes it to pieces. Gravattack then switches to Snare-Oh and uses his bandages to try and wrap Ultimate Diamondhead but he slices through them and punches Snare-oh and sends him crashing backwards. Snare-Oh: "Honestly what did I expect to happen there really." He gets up and hits the Omnitrix again Transforming into Four Arms. "Now this is more like it." He charges at Albedo and throws multiple successful punches at him causing him to stumble backwards, Four Arms charges in again but gets knocked back when Albedo fires Crystal Shards at him, one skimming Four Arms face causing him to bleed slightly. Albedo: "Why do you keep trying? This form is unbeatable!' Four Arms smashes the ground sending a shockwave that lifts the ground underneath Albedo and Four Arms leaps forward landing a blow that sends Albedo crashing into the ground and slightly damaging his body. Albedo: "Oh you'll pay for that one you rat." Albedo forms a sword out of one of his arms and swings it at Four Arms but is unable to land a decent blow because of the fractures to his body. Four Arms: "You can't keep fighting with the damage you've got Albedo, if you do you risk your entire body breaking apart." Filled with anger he doesn't listen to Ben's words and strikes Four Arms in the stomach sending him flying back, but he stops himself by gripping the ground. He then hits the Omnitrix and Transforms into Frankenstrike Frankenstrike: "Hope this plan works." He prepares to use his electrical abilities when he is struck hard by Albedo and crumples to the ground in pain. Frankenstrike: "Damn you Albedo, why couldn't you just listen to me for once instead of continuing to fight? Now I have to finish this." He slaps the Omnitrix once more and Transforms into Armodrillo. Armodrillo gets to his feet and slams both his arms into the fractures in Ultimate Diamondhead's body and activates the Jackhammers in his arms and pumps them into Albedo's body at full speed. Ultimate Diamondhead's body begins to break apart at a rapid pace and soon enough he is nothing left but shards and a red flash envelopes the area, leaving just Albedo lying there defeated. Armodrillo transforms back into Ben and he leans down to deactivate Albedo's Ultimatrix Ben: "I'll just be taking this for my own use thank you." He says with a chuckle Both Ben and Rook then wait for the Plumbers to arrive and arrest Albedo. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko Villains * Albedo Aliens Used * Jetray (First Re-Appearance) * Rath (First Re-Appearance) * Upgrade (First Re-Appearance) * Gravattack (First Re-Appearance) * Snare-Oh (First Re-Appearance) * Four Arms (First Re-Appearance) * Frankenstrike (First Re-Appearance) * Armodrillo (First Re-Appearance) By Albedo * Rath * Ultimate Rath (First Re-Appearance) * Diamondhead (First Re-Appearance) * Ultimate Diamondhead (First Appearance) Category:Ben 10 Category:Ben 10: New Age Category:Episodes